Love Might Find A Way!
by JustAlittleSecret
Summary: When Sakura got the Job she didn't think she would be treated so Badly.When Syaoran hired her he didn't expect the Green Eyed Beauty she was. SS TE


**Hi read my story and I own nothing so read read read Ja.**

**S**ummery

**S**akura **K**inamoto is a minumim wadge watress who gets fired.While she is out looking for a job she spots one as a maid for the rich Syaoran Li.When she Got the jb she didn't expect to be treated so badly.When he hired her he didn't expect a Green eyed beauty.Do opisisteds attract or not R&R

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**C**hapter **o**ne: **F**_inding _**W**_ork**!**_

**S**akura sat on her bed she had Just gotten fired from her last job as a waitress.

"life sucks" she whinned throwing her head in her pillow.

"Whats wrong" A small yellow animal asked the green eyed Hunny haired beauty.

"nothing Kero its just im out of work." She whinned some more.

"Sakura-Chan"Fujitaka,her dad, called from the kitchen.

"be right there Daddy" She said getting up and walking down the stares.

"Hey Sakura,I'v missed you" Rika said hugging her friend.

"Yeah I missed you too Rika,whats up" Sakura replied happily

"Well we are having girls night out,Me and Tomoyo" Rika started "and we want you to come"

"oh okay" Sakura smiled "what about Naoko and Chihiro?" She asked

"there gonna meet us there" She said dragging Sakura out the door

"Shopping?" Sakura grinned

"Like Duh,Im only visiting from Tomoeda,I Don't live here in Hong Kong you know." She said rushing Sakura to the red BMW.

"okay come on lets go" Sakura said getting in.

The two sped off. The ride was a twenty Minute thing and they Finally arrived.

"So Sak-Sak,What are you up to now in days." She asked happily

"I just got fired" Sakura answered walking into a store

"What?,Why?,How?,When?" Rika threw questions at Sakura

"I got fired,Because I wasn't 'right' for the job,He said 'your Fired'and Yesterday" she said answering the questions in order.

"What do you mean you wern't 'right' for the job" she said phrasing Right.

"The guys were to busy checking me out." Sakura answerd Giggling a bit.

"Hey look at this outfit" Rika said pointing to Blue jeans with a matching Jacket and a white top.

"Where are we going anyways?" Sakura asked

"An Amusment park" she smiled,grabbing the outfit and walking into the dressing room.

the outfit looked great on her.

"thats cute,what about this for me" Sakura said pointing to Black leather capree pants with a matching half sleev Jaket and a pink shirt with a cherry blossom on it.

"KAWAII" Tomoyo Screamed from behind with Naoko Following.

"Think so" sakura said while walking into the dressing room to try it on.

"Hell yeah" Naoko said smiling as Sakura showed how it looked.

Naoko grabbed a long skirt and Red holter top with a pink sweater.While Tomoyo grabbed some black leather Pants and a tan top.along with a black sweater.They paid for every thing and walked to another story.

The mall was fun and then they headed back to Sakuras house to Change.

Amusment Park:::::::

Everyone saw Chihiro walk away from a car in a pair of blue pants and a peach tank top.

"hey guys" she said happily hugging everyone

"So Chihiro hows your life" Sakura asked while walking into the amusment park.

"great and you" She answered.

"Hey guys look lets go on that one" Tomoyo yelled pointing over to the 'Invertigo'

"yeah" every one yelled and got on.

Next stop was the 'grizzly' and then the 'white water rapids' followed by the 'drop zone'.

"wow that was fun" Sakura said while walking into the food court.

"Yeah,I havn't had that much time since I was living in Tomoeda." Naoko smiled.

"same here" Tomoyo,Sakura,and Chihiro said happily ordering food.

"so where to next?" Chihiro asked.

"lets go to,'whirl wind'..Please?" Naoko said pleadingly.

"sure" Sakura and Rika said at the same time.

After about 15 more rides they were off

"Oh,Rika where are you staying" Sakura asked

"oh didn't I tell you,Im staying at your house for a week." Rika smiled

they all went there seperate ways.

Sakuras room:::::::

"So Got a boyfriend?" Rika asked while sitting next to Kero and petting him.

"no" She replied

"oh,why?" Rika asked

"Because she is too mean" Kero said,getting a pillo in the face in reply.

"heehee" Rika giggled befor falling asleep.

---------------------------------------------------

Next morning.::::::::::

"Hey Rika wake up,come with me to find a job." Sakura said shaking her

"okay...okay..okay ALRIGHT STOP NAGGING" Rika yelled jumping up

"sorry,you evil rat."Kero Smirked.

the two girls sat there and laughed at the yellow furball.

the two girls got dressed and ran out the door looking for work.Sakura grinned the perfect Job.as a House helper,or a maid.Pays good money.

"okay so lets call this place" Rika said pulling out his phone and Dialing the given number.

"Hello,I would like to speak to a Mr.Li about a Job as a house help" rika said with a french accent,only speaking the best chinese she could.(seems Imposible,My best friend could do that,sound funny but cool,no offince to anyone else who may be able)

"Hello this is Syaoran, Li" A mans voice came through the phone.

"Hello this is Rika my friend was conserned with the job,is it open?" she said once again in chinese.

"Well yes,Myay a speak to this friend of yours please" he said.

"he wants to talk to you,Saku" Rika said covering the phone.

"sure why not" Sakura said taking the phone.

"Hello,this is Kinamoto Sakura." She said happily.

"Okay,when can you start" He asked.

"when do you need me to start?" she answered with a question.

"can you start tonight" He asked again another question

"Yes,wait can Rika help today?" She said hopfully

"I-I-I guess" he studderd

"okay here is the adress be here in five or no deal" he said telling her the adress.

quickly the two jumpped in the car and were off.They arrived with one minute to spaire thankfuly.They walked in the gates and was greeted by a dark blue haired blue eyed boy.

"miss Kinamoto,Miss Rika" he said letting the two in

"Yes thank you" She said while walking in

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-

-

-So

-

-How

-

-Did

-

-you

-

-like

-

-it

-

-

--

--

--Review!

So how was it yes no,no yes,happy not tell me tell me tell me.onegi!

So click the little button that says 'Go' and then press write what you

think about my story.Onegi onegi ONEGI!!!! Thanks Ja.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

--


End file.
